1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surveillance apparatuses and, particularly, to a surveillance apparatus having manually adjustable fixed view image pick-up device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, fixed view security cameras are mounted to a permanent fixture and manually adjusted for a desired viewing angle during install. Presently, adjustments to aim an image pick-up device involve rotating the pick-up device about two axes, which does not allow for the most accurate adjustments. Further, the adjustable mechanisms involved are complicated and not easily manipulated, which is inconvenient for users.
What is needed therefore, is a surveillance apparatus which can ameliorate the above-described limitations.